


Moan in the Dark

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt walks in on Hermann doing something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan in the Dark

Title: Moan in the Dark  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 862  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: sex toys  
A/N: This is for [evrybodysdarlin](http://evrybodysdarlin.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt walks in on Hermann doing something unexpected.

 

Newt swears loudly when he realizes he's left his tablet on his desk back in the lab. He has a report he needs to finish for the Marshall by morning. He finishes his meal and heads back to the lab. He walks rapidly down the halls, barely paying any attention to anyone he passes.

His fingers close on the tablet when he hears a noise coming from the direction of Hermann's quarters. Newt freezes, tilting his head in the direction of the sound. He hears it again a few minutes later and decides to check on Hermann. Years earlier, he found Hermann on the floor in the bathroom after the taller man had slipped and fallen on the wet floor. It isn't something he ever wants to happen again.

The door from the lab to Hermann's room is unlocked, so Newt twists the handle and steps inside. "Hermann, are you okay?"

Hermann is leaning against his desk, pants and underwear around his ankles, grasping a rather large vibrating toy with his hand. The look on Hermann's face reminds Newt of the time when they came into the lab and discovered one of the pipes had leaked and erased a week's worth of Hermann's equations from the blackboard. While Hermann's hand and body have gone almost statue still, the toy buried inside of Hermann is still buzzing away.

Newt quickly comes to the conclusion that no matter what happens in the next couple of minutes, it will end up being very awkward and possibly even ruin their relationship. He also can't just walk away, not now, not when he's seen and heard everything. If this had happened five years ago, he knows one of them more than likely would have put in to be transferred elsewhere. But with all the other Shatterdomes being closed, moving is no longer an option.

Hermann's bad leg is starting to tremble from holding in one position too long. Newt can see Hermann start to panic and he slowly reaches a hand out, setting it gently on Hermann's shoulder. Hermann flinches, but doesn't jerk away. "Um... If you want to make yourself more comfortable, I could give you a hand. Or not. Whatever you want, dude."

Hermann stares at Newt suspiciously for a moment. Newt gives him a small smile. With a sigh, Hermann shifts his weight to his good leg and leans against the desk. "I want you to swear to me, Newton, that you will never mention this or anything else we might do in the future to anyone. Especially not Tendo." Hermann shudders. "You weren't supposed to be here. You'd left!"

"I forgot my tablet in the lab." Newt bites his lip. "I won't say anything, Hermann."

"Good." Hermann glances at Newt over his shoulder. "Wash your hands first. I don't want any Kaiju leftovers near anything vital."

"I washed my hands before I left the lab, Hermann." Rolling his eyes, Newt makes a dramatic show of walking over to the nearby sink, lathering his hands with soap and drying them off. "Happy now?"

"I will be once you get back over here."

Newt crosses the room in record time. He positions himself behind Hermann and starts to reach for the toy. "Anything you don't want me to do here, Hermann?"

Hermann braces his hands on the top of the desk. "I prefer to get off using just the toy. As long as you don't yank on it, you can use your free hand on my hair."

"Gotcha." Newt wraps one hand around the end of the toy, smiling a little as Hermann groans, and tangles the other in Hermann's hair. "Ready?" Hermann nods. "And Hermann? Don't hold any of those sounds back."

They start slowly, giving Newt the chance to figure out what Hermann likes and how make the taller man practically writhe against the desk. The noises escaping from Hermann's lips make Newt flush all the way to his hairline. Part of Newt is rather proud of himself to help Hermann reach new levels of volume.

When Hermann finally falls over the edge, he does so soundlessly before slumping down on the desk, panting harshly. Newt follows him moments later, coming in his pants like a teenager. He leans over, covering Hermann's back like a human blanket, and tries to ignore how sticky his boxers feel.

"Newton, could you?"

"Yeah, sure." Newt carefully removes the toy from Hermann, setting it on a pile of paper towels on the desk. He's amused to see it has Jaegers etched into the sides. "You need anything, Hermann?"

"Roll the chair closer. I may have overdone it tonight." Hermann winces as he straightens up. He cleans himself up with some of the paper towels and then pulls his underwear and pants up. "Thank you." Sitting down with a sigh, Hermann gives Newt a tiny smile. "That was rather enjoyable."

"We could do it again." Newt laughs at the expression on Hermann's face. "I didn't mean right now. Maybe next time we could do something in my room. I soundproofed the walls so I could play my music as loud as I wanted."

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
